


【瓜疼】HONEY

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT, WAYV, 威神V
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 我真的不会开车啊哭哭QWQ无证驾驶dbqbml钦慕，后辈对前辈，凡人对女神，下位者对上位者。





	【瓜疼】HONEY

李永钦其实不喜欢派对，但她挺喜欢喝酒的。今天话剧社聚会这已经是她第三杯Martini。

Martini里七分之六都是杜松子酒，她社团里刚好七分之六都是中国人。社团的忙内父母移民前来自台湾，告诉她这种酒在台北叫“琴酒”。社团里的人给她起中文名字的第一选项就是“永琴”，都说符合她艺术家气质。李永钦死活不同意，可是叫她自己选她又不懂几个中国字，每天捧着字典犯愁。

社团大姐大旦旦说小姑娘家的，起个名字怎么这么费事。

李永钦——那时候没有中文名字，大家还叫她七塔蹦——用黏糊糊的韩语说中文好难但是我真的有努力学。

旦旦伸手去拧她鼻子，拆穿她道谁不知道蹦蹦你是咱们学校第一辣妹，装可爱骗谁呢。

李永钦阴阳怪气地学她：“装可爱骗谁呢？”然后社团大姐和二姐在后台沙发上打闹着扭成一团毫无形象的麻花。看不下去的新社员忙内和铁块赶紧把两个人拉开。忙内假意拉架实则火上浇油，一边给旦旦顺气一边说：“蹦姐姐，旦旦姐她上了年纪血压就容易往上飙。你得注意着点，毕竟尊老爱幼是中华民族的传统美德。”旦旦一听又转过去打他。

这时候角落里安安静静的另一个新社员黄冠亨忽然说：“永钦怎么样？”旦旦停下来问他说什么，新社员看着李永钦的眼睛很认真地说：“学姐的名字，钦慕的钦，怎么样？”

新社员们加入的第一出剧是古希腊神话，宣传照片是李永钦掌镜。那天黄冠亨打扮成英雄安科塞斯，黑色衬衫上绣了浅金色的花纹，叫她想起传说中坐拥巨额财富的特洛伊城。拍完以后大家围在一起看照片，每张都说好。李永钦特别得意，她拍出来的哪有废片。

社长旦旦拍板挑了张黄冠亨的照片出来说这个挺好。画面里安科塞斯眼角含情，向上仰望45度。李永钦自诩前辈，点评道：“演技很好，有一种‘我是世界上最漂亮的男人’的感觉。”

旦旦笑嘻嘻说要不怎么受到美神阿佛洛狄忒的青睐。谁不知道李永钦的别名就是话剧社的阿佛洛狄忒，黄冠亨一下子红了脸，支支吾吾说前辈哪里看得上他。

李永钦后来去翻字典，钦慕，平凡人对不平凡人的仰慕之情。她觉得奇怪。不过抛却含义，李永钦确实很喜欢这个字，也挺喜欢给她起名字的人。阿佛洛狄忒看上的是安科塞斯出众的外貌，李永钦确实喜欢黄冠亨的长相，但除此之外她也喜欢她与黄冠亨之间的默契。李永钦经常赖着黄冠亨学中文，黄冠亨也懂她的好恶。Spider代表恶心，Robot代表僵硬；李永钦点评新成员的表演的时候中英韩交叉着讲还要打比方，黄冠亨永远听得懂。

 

 

第三杯Martini喝完了，李永钦打算换换口味。派对是在黄冠亨家的别墅办的，他尽地主之谊承包了今晚的酒水。餐桌一拉成了临时吧台，李永钦在高脚凳上坐下问酒保小哥哥有什么推荐吗，黄冠亨就推了一个杯子给她。她知道黄冠亨总是能极准确地把握她的喜好，也不问是什么端起来就喝。

仍然是琴酒做底，一点点缠绵的酸和甜在舌尖上融化。这杯神奇的金色液体正对李永钦的口味，她痛快地又喝了两杯就跑去和女主担当的层层斗舞。跳着跳着李永钦觉得酒劲轰一下占领大脑，她歪在层层身上说我有点醉了怎么办呀。

黄冠亨从吧台后面跑出来说要不大家今天都住下吧，指了指一排房间说这些都可以住人。他帮着层层把李永钦扶进其中一个房间，看层层给她盖被又被李永钦烦躁地踢开。黄冠亨对层层说学姐接着去玩吧，我留下来照顾永钦学姐。层层原本想说他一个男生不方便，可是外面玩得正嗨的台柱子卡卡拉着她的手非要一起跳华尔滋，层层只好留一个“你注意分寸”的眼神就被拽去转圈圈。

房门一关外面的吵闹声都和蒙了一层布一样听不真切，李永钦的太阳穴还在突突地跳。黄冠亨用手试试她脸颊的温度，说学姐好好休息吧，不舒服就叫我。李永钦感受到床的另一边陷下去，她悄悄睁开眼去看，黄冠亨背对着她坐得笔直。她放心地闭目养神。

过了一会外面的吵闹声渐渐弱了，好像是旦旦赶着社员们去休息。李永钦觉得头痛轻了点才睁开眼，黄冠亨侧躺着呼吸平稳，看来是睡着了。李永钦大胆地凑过去嗅他T恤上太阳的味道，手指隔着空气去描黄冠亨的肩胛骨。酒精的影响尚未散去，李永钦觉得小腹那里一股暖流开始蠢蠢欲动。可笑的是阿佛洛狄忒是掌管情爱的女神，却对自己的爱和欲毫无掌控之力。

李永钦一只手顺着腰滑进自己的短裙，她以前也经常想着黄冠亨这么做。无关道德评价，她对自己的感官永远忠诚。今天想象中的幻影和现实叠在一起，让她格外兴奋。

最开始她只是用手在秘密花园的入口打圈圈，可是这样还不够。于是她用两根手指朝着甬道探索，拇指去摁前面充血的小珍珠。社员们大概都睡下了，安静到李永钦只能听见黄冠亨的呼吸，还有偶尔一声短裙布料摩擦的声音。她转回来，仰躺着继续，保持手指进出的动作和黄冠亨呼吸的起伏同步。

生理快感如潮汐，想象力就是月球引力。天花板明明什么都没有，可是她还是无端端看到黄冠亨的笑脸在她面前放大。李永钦索性曲起膝盖，双腿打开成近乎邀请的角度。她闭着眼睛想象黄冠亨的头埋在她短裙里，打着卷的黑色头发在大腿内侧摩擦。

啊，就是那里。李永钦试到手指被濡湿，即使咬紧下唇也会有呻/吟声溢出来。不能把他吵醒，李永钦想。可是欲望的波浪推着她加快动作，她这一侧的床垫跟着小幅度的摆动。接近顶峰时她控制不住想要喊她意识里安科塞斯的名字——

 

 

李永钦侧躺着小声喘气，高潮过后她觉得自己像被海水拍在岸上一样浑身湿淋淋。她的右手还留在百褶裙里，忽然就被人隔着轻薄的布料按住。黄冠亨从李永钦背后欺上来，两个人贴的严丝合缝。黄冠亨的呼吸打在李永钦耳朵上：“学姐喊我，是身体不舒服吗？”

黄冠亨一只手挤进李永钦柔软腰肢和床之间的缝隙去寻找她延伸出去扣着床单的左手，另一只手就顺着她的膝盖窝一路向上滑。李永钦刚才出了汗，大腿内侧的皮肤涩涩的不再光滑。黄冠亨的手指就停在秘密花园入口安全距离以外的地方，坏心肠地在那里的软肉上捏一把。李永钦一抖，黄冠亨凑在她耳边说小声一点，隔壁人会听到。

李永钦口干舌燥，黄冠亨的手和脖子仍然冰冰凉，是这个沙漠一样燥热的小房间里她唯一的绿洲。她转过去索吻，黄冠亨却抵住她的头不许。

“我在学姐的酒里加了一点东西，但是学姐应该还足够清醒吧。我不想强迫学姐，学姐说不的话我就停下。学姐，要做吗？”黄冠亨垫在李永钦腰下的手臂弯回来，在她背后摸索着去找内衣的搭扣。

“嗯…要…”李永钦咬着下唇挤出一声呜咽。她内衣的扣子正好被解开，啪嗒一声像电子游戏的过关提示。

“我是谁？”黄冠亨又问。

“黄...黄冠亨...冠亨...”李永钦一边哼哼唧唧地念他的名字一边翻身趴在黄冠亨身上，用手去扯他的T恤领子。

“学姐用了前菜吃不饱，所以现在急着吃正餐吗？”黄冠亨也不恼，领着李永钦作乱的手一路向下，首先摸到自己胸口逐渐加速的心跳，“这里在想着学姐”，然后经过小腹之后在某处停住，“这里也想。”

李永钦隔着布料计算尺寸，热量从她手心里传导进大脑，简直要把理智蒸干。酒精作用下她没什么思考能力，就直接趴下用嘴去解裤腰上的扣子，然后是拉链。黄冠亨两只手轻松提起她的上衣丢到一边去，好整以暇看李永钦甩掉自己的胸衣以后和他平角裤的松紧带较劲。

李永钦好不容易解决碍事的布料时，黄冠亨已经找到她裙子上的拉链，李永钦半跪半趴的姿势正好让裙子滑落到膝盖那里。她张开嘴去含，口腔照顾不到的地方就用手上下。她小心去觑黄冠亨的表情，对方闭着眼睛似乎很享受。李永钦听着黄冠亨的喘息加重准备加快速度，黄冠亨却坐起来搂着她的腰把她往身前拉。

“学姐...不够...”语言无法对原始冲动做出回应，还是实际行动直截了当。黄冠亨的吻从李永钦的耳垂向下，经过李永钦的修长的脖颈，在锁骨短暂停留印下几个痕迹之后达到李永钦的胸口。他用手捧着李永钦胸前两团柔软的隆起稍稍用力揉搓。指腹摸到光滑的皮肤，脂肪配合地凹下去。黄冠亨感受着，李永钦胸腔皮肉之下一颗炽热着渴望与他亲近的心：“学姐的心跳好快。”

“呀，别咬...”李永钦的手指掠过黄冠亨的头发。她的小王子在她胸前恶作剧，舌尖绕着一颗樱桃转圈圈，手在另一边胡作非为。李永钦的手向下拂过黄冠亨的后背，才发现黄冠亨的衣服还服帖地穿在身上。

“这不公平...”自己身上只剩下一条黑色蕾丝内裤，李永钦推开黄冠亨的脑袋叫他脱衣服。黄冠亨麻利地甩掉T恤和长裤，一边戴安全套一边示意李永钦躺下。李永钦反而把他推倒非要坐上去自己动。刚才李永钦自己动手解决，两腿之间已经湿漉漉一片。结合毫无阻碍，顺利得让黄冠亨满足地叹息一声。

李永钦以前是跳舞的，腰软得像没有骨头。黄冠亨看她红着眼睛仰着头，跨坐在自己身上起伏，觉得全身血液都集中向两个人结合的地方涌。由远及近李永钦听见黄冠亨的喘息、身下的水声，还有自己齿缝间漏出来的声音。她在反复念他的名字。

李永钦的呼吸开始乱，黄冠亨就箍着她的腰往上顶。李永钦的声音已经控制不住，被黄冠亨的动作顶得碎成小片小片不成调的呻吟。黄冠亨开始加速，直到自己身体里欲望的海浪蔓延出去。

瘫倒的李永钦眼里的水光更盛。黄冠亨去尝她的眼泪，然后再去尝她嘴里尚未散去的琴酒味道。他很郑重地在她唇上辗转着喊她：“阿钦…”

“阿钦…是我的名字吗？”泰国甜心跟着重复，后知后觉地想黄冠亨教她中文可能从最开始就动机不纯。

“阿钦...学姐...阿佛洛狄忒...是我喜欢的人。”黄冠亨不应期里不自觉说出心里话。李永钦没反应，只在深呼吸的间隙说没有吃饱想要加餐。黄冠亨把她搂得更紧一点，李永钦闷声一句：“冠亨…冠亨，也是我喜欢的人…所以我想吃甜点…好不好？”

第二天早上，李永钦一边懒洋洋用手在黄冠亨胸口画圈圈一边问你到底在我酒里加了什么。昨天晚上的naughty boy天亮就变回乖孩子，他红着脸说：“蜂蜜，柠檬汁，还有一点点爱。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的不会开车啊哭哭QWQ无证驾驶dbqbml  
> 钦慕，后辈对前辈，凡人对女神，下位者对上位者。


End file.
